


Rock Bottom

by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt



Series: Self-Destructive [7]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Beads, Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mindbreak, Multiple Partners, Power Play, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt/pseuds/InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: Takes place during S7E11!!!"Juice knew he had to come clean and he knew the truth will set him free all the way into the afterlife but this was it. Rock bottom. Juice could feel Mayhem standing behind him and it was a familiar comfort. This time there would be nothing to keep them apart. The reaper’s bony fingers were already around his throat. Jax only had to give the word and they would squeeze…"





	Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make a little note of how I saw Juice's mental break during this series. Every time he thought he had nothing left to lose he lost something until now when he hit the lowest of the low. Remember, the actual SOA events are still going on in the backdrop of all those stories. There's no resistance left in him and no will to run or fight. I'm only putting this out there because he might come off as OOC.... 
> 
> Alright, note over! Have fun reading!! XD

Jax worried his bottom lip until he tasted the coppery tang of his own blood. He was on edge and he would have killed someone for a smoke but the last thing he needed was to be thrown out on his ass for braking a stupid no smoking rule. He needed to get some answers and the only one who could provide them was Juice. He’d honestly thought he’d seen the last of the Puerto Rican but the man was like cancer. Every time he receded to fuck knows where it was only a matter of time before he showed up again. Admittedly this time Jax was the one seeking him out so he couldn’t be too unfair to Juice. He glanced at the camera and the blinking red dot was off. This let Jax know their conversation wouldn’t be taped. These family matters had to be discussed in private after all.

He’d recently come by some troubling news regarding Tara’s death. If what Unser had said about the supposed killer being across the state at the time of the murder turned out to be true, then everything Jax had done since was for naught. Could it be possible that he’d started a gang war with Lin over a rumour which turned out to be a lie? If so, then Bobby’s death along with countless others were on his head. Jax paled at the thought especially when he visualized Abel’s little face. His son was convinced Gemma, his mother, killed Tara, his wife. He couldn’t believe that. He didn’t want to believe that but Jax needed to hear the truth no matter how painful it may be. So many emotions were at war inside him that he felt like a scrap of meat being pulled apart by starved lions.

And everything led back to Juice. The man had corroborated Gemma’s story and if it was all a lie then this was yet another line on the list of betrayals under Juice Ortiz’s name. Well, one way or another Jax would get the truth at long last and he would hear every sincere word out of Juice’s mouth. He kept cracking his fingers, his impatience all too palpable. Unser had to pull some serious strings to get this meeting to happen and the rest was up to Tully. He still had to hear what the prisoner wanted for turning off the cameras and bringing Juice to him. He was sure the man didn’t do him a solid out of the goodness of his heart. That’s not how prison worked. He might have to pay a hefty price in profits but if it got him the name of Tara’s murderer then Jax would do so in a heartbeat.

Finally his ears picked up on the sound of nearing steps. One more minute and he would have gone in search of Juice himself though Jax didn’t think he would get two feet before the guards got him. He was already pacing around like a caged tiger but he stilled when he heard the door handle being pushed open. He immediately assumed his no nonsenses face, picturing himself in church about to bring the gavel down on a life and death decision. Considering who he was about to sit down with that possibility wasn’t entirely implausible. If Juice did as he was told and killed Lin then Jax would keep his word and let the sorry rat serve his time in jail, assuming he had nothing to do with Tara’s murder. If he did, and Jax’s fine-tuned instincts told him Juice was very involved indeed, then all bets were off.

An officer came in first but Jax didn’t pay him much mind. He was one of the corrupt ones whose moral compass had no problem straying if his pockets were a little heavier by the end of the day. Jax didn’t recognise his face right away so he knew the man wasn’t in the Sons’ pocket. Most likely he was one of Tully’s. Speak of the devil himself… Every time Jax saw the Aryan Brotherhood member he felt a chill crawl up his spine. There was something very off about the man, other than his despicable believes even by Jax’s standards. Maybe it was the pale eyes which seemed all the more luminous in the dark. That couldn’t be normal… But he was a shot caller and a big player in Stockton so Jax pointedly ignored the heebie jeebies.  He watched as the cop removed Tully’s handcuffs and they exchanged greetings. He planned to keep the meeting as smooth and amicable as possible, a difficult task considering how high strung he was…

‘Had to come up. Only way I could secure the room.’ Tully nodded at the useless camera as he took a seat opposite Jax. ‘Pretty Puerto Rican’s on his way.’ Jax was all too aware of Juice’s prison role, now that he had no protection from the Sons and Tully was his cellmate. From what he’d heard the prisoner’s tastes were… diverse. He also liked to share and Juice would have to be stupid to play hard to get. His ass was his only bartering chip and maybe Jax felt a little sorry for him. Maybe not.

‘Appreciate it.’

‘Talked to Otis, black and white problem’s been solved.’

‘Yeah. He’s a solid guy.’ At least some things were still working the way they should have been. Jax was going to take his victories where he could get them. The SOA were in desperate need of some wins. Tully brought out a phone and placed it on the table, tapping the screen with a finger. Jax’s eyes fixed on it, sensing another victory was at hand but he didn’t know if this one would be worth celebrating.

‘Lin’s confession.’ Jax looked back up at Tully. He was honestly surprised the Triad leader had been so quickly disposed of. A little disappointed too. If he’d been wrong and Lin never put out a hit on any of Jax’s family the repercussions of his mistakes would be ceismical. ‘Juice took care of him this morning. It was clean. There will be no blowback.’ Tully leaned back, clearly proud with his part in the deed. Under normal circumstances Jax would have offered a respectful smile but not today. His mind was too heavy for smiles.

‘He’s dead?’

‘Yeah, that was the point wasn’t it?’ Tully raised an eyebrow and Jax couldn’t very well take the hit back now. The deed was done. Lin was dead. He hoped more than anything that Juice denied playing any part in Tara’s death but Jax doubted it would make much difference anyway. There was no way the Triads won’t come for some compensation.

‘Yeah…’

‘Alright, what about Ortiz? Does that pay off his sins?’ Jax shook his head since he had no good answer to that question yet. He missed seeing a particularly lascivious gleam in Tully’s eyes. If the Sons began backing Juice again then he would be off limits while in prison, unless Tully wanted to piss off Jax and he’d already come to the conclusion it would be counterproductive.

‘I’m not sure.’ Well that sounded promising…

Before Tully could ask for more clarification, the door buzzed and in came the tasty eye candy himself. Juice had a somewhat cocky gait to his stride, probably very hopeful about seeing Jax after killing Lin. Some of that hope dimmed when he caught sight of Tully but he masked his apprehension like a pro. Juice had been waiting for this moment since he’d been dumb enough to get caught at the Mayans’ headquarters. He’d been offered a way back into the club and he’d done everything Jax asked. Surely that had to count for something. He’d been the plaything of half the inmates, and the guards, without once voicing a complaint, all for this meeting. Juice spotted the phone on the table and knew Jax was already aware of his success. Even Tully couldn’t cast a shadow on this day, at least not until later when they were alone in their cell.

‘Let me know.’ Tully looked directly into Jax’s eyes and nodded off to the side in Juice’s direction. He got the feeling the two men had been discussing him but it didn’t look like Jax was particularly angry. Maybe Tully had bragged about what an obedient whore he’d been… That would certainly help his reputation among the SOA… What if Chibs heard? Nah, Jax would never do that to his VP. Then again, he had raped Juice a foot away from him so why would he hold back? Juice pushed all those anxieties out of his mind. If he got his just deserts he would get a chance to explain things to Chibs himself.

‘Thank you.’ Jax held his hand out, expecting a farewell shake but Tully remained seated. Immediately Juice was worried. He’d learned to tell when Tully wanted something done on the hush hush and the way his lips curved slowly into a smile brought images of him bend over his cot with visceral clarity.

‘Hold onto your thanks. I have yet to ask for my payment. Securing this room was not cheap.’ Jax had nearly forgotten about that and he sighed before nodding. He wished Tully had the forethought to bring this up before Juice was here. Now he had to put the questions bubbling inside him like a witches’ brew on hold while he waited for Tully to name his reward.

‘What do you want? Careful. The Brotherhood and Sons are finally on good ground. I’m happy to exchange as much as I can but I wouldn’t risk the foundation if I were you.’ Tully scoffed and gave the guard a signal. The man left without saying a word. Juice didn’t know what to do with himself. He stood there since there was no vacant seat and waited to be acknowledged. He wasn’t stupid enough to interject and call attention to himself.

‘Trust me, this will bear no effect on anyone outside this room. You’ve been in here before Jax so you know how boring it can get. You’ve provided me with an opportunity to break the monotony and I know you’ll enjoy it too. You can’t look me in the eyes and tell me you had that pretty thing in your employee and didn’t tap him.’ Tully pointed at Juice who was still processing the implications of what he’d just heard. He realized he didn’t really mind, the sex that was, but he needed to know if Jax planned to protect him again. If it was only for Tully’s entertainment then Juice understood his ass was grass since it was all business. What was one more cock up his hole? But what about later?

‘I did, but it was meant to teach a lesson.’ Tully barked a laugh.

‘I’ve taught a lot of lessons to my guys in the past and rarely did I use my dick as a tool. Don’t lie to me. You wanted to bend him over from day one but you needed an excuse first. You can admit it, we’re all friends here.’ Jax’s eyes were dangerously dark and they reminded Juice of a shark sniffing blood. 

‘Yeah, I suppose you’re right. But are you really only interested in watching me fuck Juicy when you could get a pretty penny for your troubles? That sounds insane to me.’ Tully got to his feet, his dangerous grin never leaving his lips, and went to Juice. He walked around the petrified biker and brought his arms around so he could unbutton the blue shirt. He made sure not to rip any of them because prison uniforms were expensive. Juice glanced away, not happy about the intense lust he’d glimpsed in Jax’s cold eyes. There were so many emotions swirling there but for the time being desire shone the brightest.

‘Insane or not, it’s the payment I want. Feel free to say no. I won’t hold it against your men but the boy will suffer the consequences later.’ His breath was hot against Juice’s neck and he held back a shiver. Fuck, his body was becoming way too accustomed to being fucked. It reacted in all sorts of strange ways at the slightest touch but to deny himself the pleasure was to accept raw agony. He needed it to dull the sharpness, though a bag of blow would have taken the edge off just as well.

‘You made your case Tully. Hand him over and enjoy the show, I guess.’ Jax needed this too, if he was being totally honest with himself. He needed some sort of outlet before his brain became smothered by all those damned insecurities whispering poison in his ears. He’d been so busy with the club he’d barely had time to sleep, forget about fuck. A man who dealt with the level of stress he did needed a good pussy to keep his head in the game. In a pinch Juice would do too. His dick began getting wet at the memory of how tight that ass could be. He took it back. Juice would be far better than a pussy.

Jax unzipped his jeans and spit in his hand, working himself to full hardness. Juice watched the rising erection with some trepidation but his own member gave a jump of anticipation. Wow, his body really was on par with a whore’s…. His mouth was watering at the thought of going to his knees and taking Jax into his mouth. He glanced at the MC president and got the nod to go ahead. Apparently his wish was written clearly on his face and Juice was too far gone to register the shame of that. The cock slid easily against his tongue and it was all too easy for Juice to take the full length in. He vaguely recalled a time when something of this girth would have made him gag and choke but now his practice was showing.

‘I forgot how good he was at this. I’m guessing some credit goes to you?’ Jax threw Tully a smirk. The Arian was casually leaning against the wall with his arms folded, taking Jax up on his advice and enjoying the show.   

‘I take care of my pets.’

Jax tilted his head, hesitant to ask for details, before he pushed Juice away. He was rock hard now and he wasn’t about to waste his load on the guy’s mouth, not when there was a better option. Juice’s lips were red and plump, wet with spit and precum and oh so inviting but Jax had more self-control than that. He wished Juice had hair to grab onto but the tribal streaks were also an attractive alternative. It wasn’t a big surprise that Jax had a thing for ink but most whores kept away from the needles since not all their clientele shared Jax’s interest. Fortunately, Juice had tattoos all over his body and it was doing all sorts of things to Jax, not that he needed any added help with how dry his balls were. He pushed Juice harshly against the desk, cringing inwardly as the edge dug into his hipbone but liking how it fuelled the sadist in him. His hands were ready to tear the pants off of the raised ass when Tully cleared his throat.

‘You can’t fuck him from behind. That’s so… impersonal. He did good work for you Jax. Don’t you think he deserves something a little more intimate?’ Jax nearly burst into gut busting laughter at the suggestion but Tully was serious. This was all part of the song and dance. He thought Juice was already being treated better than he deserved but he had no intention of going into that with the voyeur.

‘Any other stipulations I should know about? Maybe you’d like it if I slip a ring on his finger first?’ There was a discernable growl to Jax’s voice which betrayed his annoyance but Tully had waltzed with scarier men than Jax Teller. His casual stance didn’t change.

‘If that’s what you want. That’s your prerogative. I only want to see my darling Puerto Rican pet’s expression when he comes undone. He likes it when he’s fucked from the front but I’m sure you already know that.’ Jax knew there was more to it. He didn’t for a second believe Tully gave a rat’s ass about Juice’s preferences. Nah, Tully was curious to see how much he could get away with. He was testing Jax and not so long ago, back when he’d been a hot-headed brat, he would have refused to comply with Tully’s suggestions on principle. Now he didn’t see the problem with yielding that insignificant amount of power. Oh, how he’d grown…

‘In my experience he likes it rough and hard while pinned against a wall. You should try it some time.’ Tully flashed him a leering grin, not at all offended by having the tables turned on him.

Juice was taking all this in strides. They were talking about him like he wasn’t even there but that was just as well. It wasn’t like he had something to say, not with Tully in the room. He saw the phone in his peripherals and he stealthily inched away. If that fragile piece of technology broke then he’d have killed Lin for nothing. His world turned upside down when Jax drew him back to a standing position, turned him around and pushed him back against the desk. The iron legs scraped against the floor with an unpleasant screech but the phone was still safe. Juice scooted back, parting his legs reflexively after Jax yanked his pants off. He wondered if he should put his arms around Jax’s neck or support himself against the desk but he was pushed flat on his back instead.

Juice kept his eyes on the ceiling as cold hands moved over his abdomen and chest, pushing his white t-shirt up in a bunch. Juice felt the hem press against his lips and he bit it, keeping the material from going back down. It would also serve to silence him but Juice knew for a fact nobody would come running even if he screamed bloody murder. The cops on the other side of the door were all in Tully’s pocket and they all fucked him before so they probably loved letting their dirty imaginations run wild. They’ll come looking to get their cocks sucked later for sure, but maybe Juice would no longer be required to do that. The cops were horny pigs but they weren’t stupid. They wouldn’t fuck with him if it became known that Juice was part of SAMCRO once more.

‘What the fuck are those?’ Juice felt his cheeks burn, almost shocked to find some embarrassment still existed in him. He suddenly found great interest in the neutral colour of the ceiling, pretending not to hear Tully’s gleeful snicker. He felt Jax’s thumbs stretch his hole and he bit his lip hard enough to hurt.

‘I wasn’t about to let you violate him dry. That would make me a terrible cellmate.’

Juice suspected Tully had something planned for him when he’d been told to bend over earlier that day. He’d been ready for another quick morning fuck, nothing out of the ordinary, but instead Tully had taken his time to stretch him with copious amounts of lubricant. If he hadn’t known any better he would have assumed this was an act of kindness but then Tully pulled out a chain of silver beads. Juice wasn’t an expert in sex toys but it was impossible not to see some of them in action when frequenting a place like Diosa. Anal beads were one of the most commonly used so yeah, when Juice saw the item in Tully’s hand he recognized it for what it was.

The spheres were roughly an inch in diameter which was fairly standard but Juice still looked at Tully with the most pleading look he could muster. This only seemed to egg him on though and Juice had to bite on his tongue as ball by ball, Tully inserted the beads, using his free hand to jerk Juice off. It was his first experience with any sort of sex toy and Juice had to admit it wasn’t a pleasant one, primarily because Tully forced him to keep them inside for the duration of the day. He had to walk, talk and go about the day’s business while aware of the pressure pressing against the walls of his anus. Obviously the sick bastard had everything planned out and Juice doubted he’d ever be able to meet Jax’s eyes again without remembering his current position. At least he didn’t hear any disgust in the blond biker’s tone, just curiosity. Maybe taking charge of Diosa had taught Jax a few things too…

‘How thoughtful of you.’ Juice felt the blood rush south as Jax began pulling the beads out, one by one, slowly. Whatever shame he’d felt was soon forgotten and he bit harder on the shirt between his clenched teeth. When he was almost half way up the chain, Jax suddenly pulled the entire link out in one swift motion. Juice’s eyes went wild and a jolt of pleasure rushed through his body, bringing salty tears to the corners of his eyes. He wished he had something soft to grab onto but his fingers had to settle with clenching the rim of the desk painfully hard while his toes curled. The sudden absence of something filling him was unpleasant. He needed more and he hoped Jax wasn’t in a teasing mood. ‘Fucking hell, your ass is hungry Juicy. Ready for the main course?’ Had Juice’s mouth not been occupied he would have begged like the most wanton of prostitutes but instead he conveyed his desperation through a soft whine.

Jax teased Juice a little, nudging the head of his cock against the puckered ring of muscles, his eyes visibly darkening as he watched the precum leave trails against the pink flesh. Finally he began pushing his member inside, finding no resistance at all but still taken aback by the hot tightness. The muscles constricted around him, swallowing him whole and Jax hissed. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever had consensual sex with Juice before, if that was the correct word for this, but he knew for a fact his ass had never felt this good. It had always been tight and hot but it never worked around his dick like this. Maybe Chibs was onto something, before his cock zoned in on that bitch Jarry. That relationship would never last though, Jax could see the inevitable end from day one. Once Chibs got a taste of Puerto Rican apparently he was hooked for life, assuming Jax decided to let Juice live. With a few words he had the power to destroy not one, but two lives and it was frankly intoxicating. 

Juice had no way of guessing what was going on in Jax’s mind but his thrusts became more powerful, more determined with very little warning. At some point his shirt fell out of his open mouth and his head fell back, the surface of the desk too small to support it. A slight sense of vertigo washed over him but Jax was ramming too relentlessly against his prostrate for his disorientated mind to register much else. The way Jax was fucking him was as if he intended to destroy him and Juice had never been on the receiving end of such an unstable man. That was saying a lot considering his current location… He didn’t need Jax to tell him that something was becoming unhinged inside him because his body was talking in spades. Juice felt the wildness, the released control and the slip on sanity. He was intimately familiar with most of those emotions but while his mental instability had been turned inwards, free to rein destruction on Juice himself, Jax’s was pointed at the whole wide world. It was the sort of rage which wanted to make everyone else miserable because it needed the company.

‘I planned to stay out of this but now I’m getting jealous. It looks to me like your mouth is getting lonely Ortiz. I’m sure Jax won’t mind if I help with that?’ Juice didn’t know what Jax said or gestured but he felt Teller’s hand on his Addam’s apple a moment later, fingertips running far too gently along the column of his throat.

Without needing to be told Juice opened his mouth and welcomed the long cock pushing all the way to the back. There was something deeply erotic about being filled on both sides simultaneously and Juice was thoroughly enjoying this. He’d had his fair share of threesomes even though he’d been in Stockton for a short time, all of them at Tully’s request. At first he’d resisted, emotionally that is, trying to cling to anything which resembled the man he’d once been but he realized it was futile all too soon. He was at rock bottom. There was no lower depth to fall to. Even the memory of Chibs, from his warmth to his face, was getting away from him like so much water slipping through his fingers. Sometimes he literally felt the seams of his mind snap apart and he was losing himself into the voids between. During those times the physical, pain or pleasure, was a necessary relief. It got through the numb shell and reminded him that he was still alive.

Tully applied pressure against his throat, enough to make breathing difficult for Juice and his hips snapped forwards with more vigour. Likewise, Juice understood Jax was close to coming himself. The slam of his cock against his prostrate was becoming painful; his erection ready to spill at any second, but Juice didn’t dare remove his fingers from their clutch on the desk’s edge. The jabs of the two bodies on either side of him would have sent his smaller frame toppling over like a lifeless doll. He needed to come desperately, especially when his vision began to dim from the increasing lack of oxygen. He tasted his cellmate’s release first, working to swallow it all as the spurts shot down his throat. When he was done, Tully withdrew and Juice thought this would be his chance to take care of his agonising need but he was dragged down the desk by Jax’s powerful arms before he had a chance to do much. The back of his skull banged against the metal and pain exploded behind his eyelids but it was hardly enough to stop him moaning like Diosa’s top breadwinner.   

Jax hooked his legs over his shoulders and pressed his hands against Juice’s fists, with enough weight to cause considerable pain. Juice wouldn’t have been surprised if the desk edge left bloody groves inside his palms. Jax’s unspoken warning was clear. He wanted Juice to come without anyone touching his dick and from the way he was going there was little doubt that his wish would be granted. Juice was so close he could taste it. He just needed a smidgen of stimulation more. Anything would do, even a flick of his nipples at this point. He couldn’t help the pitiful noise which escaped him but Jax was having none of it. He angled his cock so each powerful shove rammed unforgivably against the sensitive bundle of nerves and at this point tears were flowing freely down Juice’s cheeks. By the time Jax came, ribbons coating Juice’s insides with liquid heat, his body crumbled under the accumulated pleasure with or without the extra help. Juice came violently enough for his body to go limp for a full five minutes while his nerve endings continued twitching until the intensity of the orgasm subsided.

‘Was that good enough for your spank bank?’ Jax was breathing heavily as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair. Tully was already presentable again and his hungry eyes raked over Juice’s zoned out, sated body. Jax had a feeling that Juice still had dick to take that day. He couldn’t imagine how the guy will stand the next day, forget about walking…

‘Oh yeah. Consider your debs paid in full. Mind putting those back where they belong?’ Jax snorted before pushing the anal beads inside Juice’s abused hole one at a time. Soft groans followed each intrusion but Juice only registered what had happened when the toy was all back in. The spheres prevented the cum from flowing out and Juice didn’t know what to make of this new experience.

‘Happy now? Think I can have the room to myself so I can finish doing what I came here to do?’ Tully shrugged but he and Jax shook on it. If anything, sharing Juice had certainly solidified some sort of bond between the two of them. ‘I still want to know.’ Juice caught the serious glance Tully threw at him before Jax nodded to some previously agreed upon deal and he was gone. Juice retrieved his clothes. Moving around when his body was barely spry enough to stand straight and having to accommodate the sex toy was a challenge but he managed. It was slow but eventually he took his seat opposite Jax, sitting as far on the edge as possible. Miraculously, the phone was still intact.

While Jax waited for him some switch got flipped inside the man. Whatever wild abandon Juice had felt via his body earlier was once more trapped in a cage of rigid control. Juice hoped the instincts telling him to run after Tully was pulling his leg because he still grasped at the possibility of re-earning his reaper cut. Jax hadn’t been especially brutal to him during their fuck so maybe that was a good sign? The hard look in Jax’s eyes told him otherwise. Now that the lust was sated the other plethora of supressed emotions were fighting to rise to the surface and the ones Juice recognised turned his skin into gooseflesh. Anger, hate, regret, hurt were just the beginning of the rich cocktail.

‘Tully tell you about Lin?’

‘Yeah.’ Jax confirmed after a split second’s pause. There was considerable less joy on his face than Juice expected. That didn’t bode well for him…

‘It wasn’t Jury. It was Barosky. All about money.’ Juice had been waiting to share the news with Jax all day and he tried to gage the other man’s reaction. The joy was still nowhere to be seen.

‘And you believed him?’

‘Yeah. If anything, Lin would want to hurt the club. He got no reason to protect Jury.’ Jax nodded, his eyes far too heavy for someone who had the solution to a pretty large problem. Juice was beginning to feel the icy daggers of panic crowd around his heart. Jax wouldn’t just forget about him now, he couldn’t! ‘I did everything you asked.’ Juice waited for something to put him at ease. A hint of redemption, a crumb of forgiveness but when Jax finally spoke the words he uttered sunk those daggers into Juice’s heart with deadly accuracy. This had been his last bridge, a flimsy rope one at that, and with one sentence Jax set fire to it. Juice could practically smell the smoke.

‘I found out Gemma was helping you hide. The Chinese guy she IDed, he was in Vegas the night that Tara was murdered. Why would you go to my mom to hide from the club? Did she owe you a favour?’ Juice could see Jax was barely holding it together. He’d done a phenomenal job of hiding this naked rage and insecurity with Tully there. Juice knew he was done for. Every lie had its day but he’d depended on the hope that this particular one would have a longer life. He was surprised Gemma’s deception had been discovered so quickly. Considering how devious the woman could be that was a genuine surprise.

‘We just kind of, um, found each other.’ Juice knew he had to come clean and he knew the truth will set him free all the way into the afterlife but this was it. Rock bottom. Juice could feel Mayhem standing behind him and it was a familiar comfort. This time there would be nothing to keep them apart. The reaper’s bony fingers were already around his throat. Jax only had to give the word and they would squeeze…  

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, this is the last time I pick on Juice! Cross my heart. XD I hope it was a fun read and let me know if you have any thoughts in the comments section below! 
> 
> Have a lovely day!!!


End file.
